Résiste Moi
by Gatala96
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis déteste qu'on lui résiste, et pour elle tout est un jeu et rien ne compte. AlisonXEmily AlisonXToby


"- Aie !

-Détend toi Alison, ça va aller me dit-elle.

- Ca fait quand même vachement mal Em.

- Ce n'ai qu'une écharde. Ne peut s'empêchait de rétorquer Spencer. Bon je vais y aller moi. Em, Ali soyez à l'heure tout a l'heure je ne veut pas que la soirée soit gâché.

Sur ses paroles Spencer quitta la pièce.

- Em, toi aussi elle te saoule cette soirée films ?

- Nan je pense qu'elle peut être sympa.

- Mouais, je suis sur que tu préférerais rester ici avec moi pour d'autres activités plus prenante que les films."

Je lui fit un clin d'œil suite à ça je la vis rougir.

Je m'approche délicatement d'elle la regardant dans les yeux et je ne peut m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle se laisse faire mais ensuite reprend ses esprits en disant quoi que pas très convaincu;

" Je suis avec Paige maintenant, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça.

- Mais je sais que c'est de moi que tu as envie.

- Je suis avec Paige, je ne peut pas.

- Écoute PigSkin (Peau de cochon) ne te mérite pas, je le sais et elle même le sait. Arrête de te mentir.

- Ah ouais ? Pour que je tombe dans tes bras en laissant tomber Paige et après tu me jettera encore une fois. Je sais a quoi m'en tenir maintenant Ali.

- Bien comme tu le souhaite."

D'un coup elle retire l'écharde coincée dans ma main, c'est moins douloureux que ça en a l'air.

De mes mains j'attrape les siennes et les coincent contre le mur approchant mes lèvres des siennes. "Dis moi que tu m'aime et je te laisserai tranquille." Elle ne répond pas. J'embrasse donc l'intérieur de son cou avant de remonté vers ses lèvres et de m'arrêter en l'entendant lâcher un petit gémissement.

"Cesse de te débattre enfin, dis moi que tu m'aime.

- C'est pas un jeu Alison.

- Pourtant tu refuse d'abandonner"

Je léchais du bout de ma langue ses lèvres avant de les mordiller. Je la vois fermer les yeux.

J'attrape de ma main ses deux poignets afin de me laisser une main de libre.

"Em, C'est ta dernière chance avant que je continue, et Paige en sera au courant, dis le moi.

- Non, je ne dirais pas ce qui n'est pas vrai."

Je glisse vers son cou et commence a lui faire de larges suçons. Puis je descend lentement vers sa poitrine et avec ma main va caresser son ventre. Lorsque j'entend

"Tu as gagné Ali, je t'aime. Laisse moi maintenant.

Ces mots me paraissait a la fois si doux et si amer. Je la relâche.

Emily me rappelle que la soirée de spencer commence dans moins d'une heure donc je lui propose de lui prêter quelques vêtements pour la soirée ce qu'elle accepta.

Elle choisie un short en jean déchiré et un top kaki et moi un short en jean noir et un débardeur blanc et dorée. Je sentais lorsque je me changeais que Emily me dévorais du regard, ça tombe bien que je sois canon vu mon projet de ce soir.

L'heure arriva et Em et moi sortie de ma maison pour traverser les 5 mètres de distance pour atteindre celle de Spencer. Lorsque l'ont arriva on vis la porte à moitié ouverte.

On entrais dans le hall ou l'ont vis Hanna et Caleb parler entre eux de choses incompréhensibles et Toby sur le fauteuil le regard dans l'air. Qu'est ce qu'il est craquant. Je vais pour m'assoir près de lui et Em s'assoit en face.

A cet instant Spencer entre avec trois énormes sachets de Doritos Cheetos et.. Graine de tournesol ?

Elle me vois assis près de son amoureux mais elle ne fait aucune remarque et s'assoit sur le pouff a coté d'Emily.

Elle nous propose plusieurs noms de film pour commencer mais je n'écoute pas, je suis trop concentrer à regarder l'entre-j... Les yeux yeux de mon voisin.

Dix minutes plus tard Aria et Ezra rentre pour s'installer sur le fauteuil voisin au notre.

D'après ce que je comprend on commence par regarder L'Ombre d'un Doute d'Alfred Hitchcock. Au bout de vingt minute de film je décroche et je regarde Toby qui ne m'a pour l'instant adresser un mot de le soirée. Je me lève sous le regard interrogateur de Spencer et je ramène des couvertures. Elle me remercie du regard et je les distribue une par personne mais il en manque une pour Toby alors j'en profite pour la partager avec lui.

Je regarde les autres tous concentrer sur le film et je m'approche de l'oreille de mon voisin et de lui glisser; "J'ai envie de toi" il se retourne choqué et me jette un regard mauvais. Je continue "Je sais que tu as envie de moi a ton tour" il me répond que je me trompe. Cela m'énerve quelque peu.

Je glisse ma main sous la couverture et la pose sur son entre-jambes. Il reste impassible. Qu'on-t-ils tous a me résister aujourd'hui ?

Je commence a le caresser doucement puis défait sa braguette et glisse ma main a l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il me regard un peu affolé mais je fais mine d'être intéressé par le film. Je saisi son sexe à travers son caleçon et commence de léger vas et viens, je sent son sexe gonfler. Je regard autour de nous pour voir si quelqu'un nous regarde mais tout le monde sauf nous est absorbé par le film. Je fait de plus rapide vas et viens et le sentant se raidir de plus en plus. Et lui glisse à l'oreille "Eh bien, pour un bon garçon des qu'on touche à ton jouet rien ne compte moins que ta copine"

Il me regarde d'un air méchant mais je ne détourne pas le regard. Lorsqu'il le détourne je tourne ma tête et je vois Emily nous regarder d'un air bizarre. Si elle a compris elle n'en parlera pas de toutes façons.

J'enlève ma main de son érection et me concentre sur le film qui viens de finir.

Aria sort un dvd de son sac et nous met un deuxième film, qui est d'ailleurs mortellement ennuyeux. Après 30 minutes je vois que tout le monde s'est endormi. Je réveil Toby en lui glissant à l'oreille "L'heure d'utiliser ton jouet est arrivé. Tu peut essayer de me résister mais je sais que tu as envie de moi."

Je sort du salon et monte dans la chambre de Spencer. Après quelques minutes d'attente j'entend des pas dans l'escaliers. C'est Toby. Il rentre dans la chambre et la ferme à 3/4 derrière lui.

Il me regard d'un air furieux les yeux rouge. Son regard m'effraie un peu mais je tâche de ne pas lui montrer. Je me lève et pose ma main sur son torse. Puis commence à l'embrasser, je le sent résister avant de me rendre mon baiser qui devient de plus en plus sauvage avant de se détacher et de me dire d'une voix suave "On doit faire ça rapidement." Je le regarde et lui teint "Oui bien sur, tu veut me baiser en cinq minutes et après retourner près de ta copine ? Pfff je suis Alison DiLaurentis pas la salope de Jenna."

Je commence a aller vers la sortie lorsque je sent qu'on me tire en arrière fortement.

Ce geste me met hors de moi et je lui donne une claque.

"Nan mais tu te prend pour qui ? Ne me touche plus jamais si je ne t'en donne pas la permission."

Il reste bouche bée et je me penche vers lui avant de rajouter

"Je savait que tu ne me résisterais pas, tu es tellement primitif malgré tes airs de bon garçon."


End file.
